Summer of Love
by CrisstopherColfen
Summary: Sequel to 'City of Love' Kurt and Blaine's language barrier is still fully in place, along with poor Blaine's virginity. This second part of this series changes one of those.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Look at that, I want Frenchy!Blaine back. So I'm gunna write them having a dirty ass Summer ('cause I can!) Not sure how long this will be... Or even when I'll be updating! But I can't imagine it'll be much longer than the first part! Ahhhh well. Enjoy pervs! ;)

* * *

><p>Settling in to Blaine's beat up old car they pulled out from the parking lot and Blaine followed Kurt's hand gestures to which turnings to take. Kurt pointed up to a sign on the left of a long road so Blaine would know where he was headed and once Blaine nodded and mumbled a short "Oui." Kurt sank back into the worn seats and relaxed, it would be a few more miles until they reached the block. Blaine stole a quick glance at the angel next to him, he couldn't believe that Kurt had not only enjoyed his amateur attempt at pleasing him but he had followed it up by, rather literally, blowing his mind. Blaine's hard-on was still evident in his works slacks and he had a feeling that even if Kurt looked at him suggestively he would have one hell of a mess in them.<p>

Kurt suddenly began to scramble around his leather satchel and let out a small victory whoop when he pulled a pen and a piece of paper from inside it. Blaine looked over, in curiosity, as Kurt began to scribble on the bit of paper. Kurt looked up and presented Blaine with what he had written down.

_'Château de la Trousse '_Once he had read it he let out a small gasp. Kurt must be from some kind of wealth to be able to afford to stay at the Château. It was a gorgeous mid seventeenth century castle nestled away in the countryside, roughly 50km east from the centre of Paris. When Blaine looked over to meet Kurt's eyes he saw the questioning in them, the wonderment of if he knew where Kurt was trying to direct him to. He nodded again, a little too dumbfounded to speak. Kurt was beautiful and he appreciated the finer things that France had to offer, he surely didn't deserve to be in his company but there was no way he would be turning him away anytime soon.

Kurt danced a little in his seat, Blaine knowing where he was going made the trip a whole lot easier and Kurt, feeling a little more adventurous once more, took the opportunity to slide a little closer to Blaine, placing a hand on his thigh. He felt the muscle below Blaine's leg twitch as Kurt slid his hand a little higher, toward his crotch. When Kurt's fingers were almost brushing the bulge in Blaine's trousers he heard the other boy let out a groan.

**"Please, Kurt. If you continue I will most likely crash my car. Please… Ahhhh."** Kurt's nimble fingers had curled around his length and began stroking up and down. Blaine's foot immediately pressed harder against the accelerator, forcing the engine of his rusty red Peugeot to fire up and push itself to its limits.

Kurt smiled to himself, enjoying how receptive Blaine was to his touch, and laughing when Blaine sped the car up. He wasn't arguing with the other man's actions in the slightest, the quicker they were behind closed doors, the better. Kurt kept his eyes trained on Blaine's crotch, feeling his own pants twitch along with the pulses he could feel under his hand. Kurt was so concentrated on his hands actions he never noticed how the car began to swerve because Blaine's eyes kept falling down to watch Kurt's movements. Kurt leant over and licked the shell of Blaine's ear.

"I want you to fuck me, Blaine. I want you inside me."

Suddenly Kurt found himself bracing his forearms against the dashboard of the car for support as Blaine slammed his foot down on the brake pedal and the car slid to a stop at the side of the road. Kurt's fog of arousal stayed firmly in place so he didn't think to check if they'd ran over a small animal or if another car had been the reason they had stopped so abruptly.

There was no possible way that Blaine felt he could continue to drive under these conditions without seriously injuring the both of them. Feeling the warm flick of Kurt's tongue and his voice filling his ears had been the final straw. He could tell from the suggestive tone that Kurt had said something dirty to him and his imagination ran wild. As soon as he threw the car into park he reached across to Kurt and grabbed him by the waist, hauling him over to kiss him hard, and stifling Kurt's cry of shock.

One second Kurt was bracing himself for an invisible impact and the next he found himself struggling to breathe under Blaine's mouth. His kisses were demanding and almost brutal in the way he tongue was fighting for entrance into Kurt's mouth. It took a while but once Kurt's brain had registered what was happening he responded with equal fervour, his cock so hard that it had begun to ache once more. Blaine slid his hand up Kurt's chest, catching one of his sensitive nipples on the upstroke and pushing his thumb into Kurt's collarbone, just feeling the other man. Kurt moaned at the sensation of Blaine's hand over his body. He found himself arching into Blaine's touch, needing to feel the other man's skin against his own.

Blaine knew they needed to slow down, fully aware that even though the road was away from the town it was still a public place, but he simply couldn't. The blood in his body was pumping with desire but none of it was headed upward. Suddenly he felt himself being jerked sideways by Kurt's arms and he opened his eyes to find Kurt had situated himself in Blaine's lap and the steering wheel. Blaine broke the kiss and stared up at Kurt, seeing how blown his pupils were, knowing the other man wanted him just as much. He watched as Kurt reached his arms up and pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his creamy white skin once more. Clearly he had no reservations about being at the side of a road where anybody could drive by and see them.

Blaine leant forward and sucked once of Kurt's nipples into his mouth, he felt Kurt's arms lifting and his fingers tangling into Blaine's hard, holding him against his chest. Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's slim waist and used the other to grope the side of Kurt's chest that his mouth wasn't worshipping. Kurt felt like a puddle of goo under Blaine's touch. Blaine's mouth switching wilding back and forth from sucking him one moment and then nibbling the hardened nipple between his teeth the next. Kurt's hips began to rock back and forth, grinding his neglected erection against Blaine's cock. One rock caused the head of Blaine's, covered, erection to rub the sensitive underside of Kurt's and he shuddered, his body needing to come so badly that it had him spiralling out of control.

It didn't take Blaine long to understand the reason why he had watched so many porn clips where one partner was running his tongue all over the others chest. Kurt was completely hairless and the smooth expanse just spurred Blaine on, the taste of him just adding to Blaine's fascination. He was so involved in what he was doing he hadn't noticed three cars had passed them and that the fourth going past had slowed down slightly. The sound of the cars horn startled both men and Blaine pulled Kurt tight against his body, as if shielding the man from any other person being able to look upon him. Judging from Kurt's moans and his closed eyes he hadn't even heard the other car and that's when Blaine noticed that both their hips were moving in time to one another.

Kurt pulled his hands away from Blaine's hair and anchored himself by grabbing onto his shoulders instead. He looked down at Blaine, matching him thrust for thrust. Kurt wished more than anything that he was staying closer to town. If they were back at the château he would have already dropped his shorts and had Blaine inside him. He felt the familiar coil in his stomach, getting closer and closer to coming. He'd never desired anyone the way he wanted Blaine and it was driving him madder by the second.

There was no way Blaine was going to able to hold back, the heat of Kurt's cock pushed against his own had his eyes almost rolling back into his head. It was only made worse by the sound of Kurt whimper trying to chase his own orgasm. Blaine tried to think of anything that would prevent him from coming right then. He opened his eyes and was transfixed with the image Kurt had made.

His head was thrown back, his white chest heaving with how frantic his movements had become in his body's need for release. Kurt reached between and popped the fastenings to Blaine's trousers open, even surprising himself at how quickly he managed to get the buttons open. He gripped Blaine's cock with one hand and placed the other back on the other man's shoulder, pumping him between fingers and his own cock, still in its denim prison, trying to maintain as much contact as possible between both their crotches.

**"Shit. Kurt, love. I'm going to cum."** Blaine's mind went blank as soon as he felt how warm Kurt's crotch had gotten, Kurt's body went rigid as his hips jerked back and forth, still keeping his rhythm on Blaine's cock up, pumping him even faster than he had been before.

"God! Blaine! Fuuuck." Kurt couldn't find it in himself to care that he had come in his shorts and it would be disgusting later on, he had finally caught up to his body's needs, his cock tingling with oversensitivity in his briefs. A few more tremors passed through his body before he heard Blaine's gasp, he watched him screw his eyes shut and thrust up into Kurt's warm fist, his face a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure. Kurt understood that Blaine didn't want to cum this way, here, in his car with Kurt's fist wrapped around him. He made a snap decision and moved with, almost, lightning speed.

Blaine felt Kurt tear his hand away and he thought, for sure, that he would die. There was nothing in the world, however, that could have prepared him for why Kurt had decided to stop his hand. Before Blaine knew what was happening Kurt had crouched in the seat next to him, on his knees and wrapped his lips around Blaine's cock, one hand massaged his aching balls whilst the other moved up and down with his head movements on the base of his dick. That was all it took, several firm strokes later and Blaine came down Kurt's throat with a moan that could have woken all the dead in France. His mind had blanked out, he hadn't warned Kurt he was going to come but when he felt a swallowing motion around him and a small hum the realisation that Kurt was drinking his come coupled with the vibrations of his humming moans sent a spike of pleasure through his body and he reached an arm out and gripped Kurt's ass tight as he rode out his orgasm.

He shot stream after stream down Kurt's throat and he took it all in until Blaine was spent. The Ohio Kurt never would have even entertained the thought of doing anything like this but meeting Blaine had certainly sent Kurt's ideals spinning and he wanted everything Blaine would give him. Kurt felt Blaine's body go limp against the car seat but he continued to lick the tip of his cock, although slowing the motions of his hand, wanting everything Blaine had to offer him. The taste was nothing like he imagined it, a salty tang but all Blaine.

The feel of Kurt's tongue continually darting over the sensitive head of his cock had Blaine's body jerking and twitching until Kurt decided to finally relent. His ragged breathing had just begun to slow when he felt Kurt moving to tuck his softening dick back into his trousers. All he could do was sit there and watch and he carefully button him back in and placed a gentle kiss to his covered crotch.

Kurt was immensely proud of himself that Blaine seemed pleased with everything he had done. Part of him hoped Blaine couldn't tell that Kurt had never done that before but the hopeless romantic in him wanted Blaine to know, somehow, that he was the first for Kurt. That this shy, adorable, boy had helped Kurt find a part of him that he hadn't even known was dormant but a side of him that he wanted to explore in every way once they got back to where he was staying.

When Blaine finally gathered his wits he started at Kurt with a huge, slightly goofy, grin. He pulled Kurt closed to him and kissed him repeatedly, on his lips, his chin, eyes, nose and every inch of Kurt's face over and over whilst muttering small phrases in French. Blaine decided there and then that if he had to beg on his hands and knees, crawl over hot coals and broken glass to continue seeing Kurt throughout the Summer he would, no doubts about it.

Kurt laughed against the onslaught of kisses and he could swear that he heard a few 'merci's' mixed in with Blaine's litany of words. When he finally released him she slid himself sideways onto Blaine's lap, completely ignoring the tacky mess in his shorts, and wrapped his arms back around the other boy, snuggling into his neck.

"Yes, Blaine. That was wonderful but we aren't nearly done yet. Oh, the wicked things I'm going to do to you when I get you home." Kurt placed a kiss on the end of Blaine's nose before climbing off of the boys lap and fastening his seatbelt across himself once more.

Taking Kurt's cue he moved over and immediately put the car into drive and pulled out of the side of the road. He was grateful for what had happened in more ways than one. If Kurt hadn't been as confident with his actions Blaine knew he would have come within seconds of being in Kurt's holiday home which would make it obscenely obvious that he was a virgin and Blaine didn't think he would be able to recover from the embarrassment that would cause him. Of course, he knew it could still happen. The idea of Kurt being inside him, or himself fucking Kurt, would more than likely cause some embarrassing moments because he had no idea what it would feel like, only what his imagination had conjured up. The sudden thought, and image it brought along with it, of Kurt riding him had Blaine twitching in his pants again, his cock trying valiantly to get hard once more. He pushed his foot down harder on the accelerator and decided to speed up once more. He had no idea what Kurt had planned but he knew he wanted it to happen soon.


	2. Chapter 2

*peeks around corner* Hey, it only took me five months ;) I finally got 'round to editing the flip out of this chapter sooo to those of you that are still here... Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>The rest of their trip couldn't go fast enough for either of them, no sooner had Blaine parked the car in the driveway than Kurt was already shooting out of the door and beckoning him to follow with just one finger and a cheeky grin on his face before he took off running. Kurt laughed out loud as Blaine sprinted to try and keep up with him and then almost squealed as Blaine's arms grabbed him around his waist to try and stop him. Turning into Blaine's embrace he kissed him deeply either unaware or uncaring of the eyes around that were not staring at the couple. Blaine smiled inside, Kurt didn't seem embarrassed to be seen with him, and he felt indescribably happy and much more confident than he ever had before.<p>

Hand in hand, Kurt led Blaine into through the arch and toward his suite. Blaine didn't get the chance to take in the beauty of the Castle's interior, he was far too anxious to get to Kurt's room where they could be alone without the fear of anyone walking in on them. Whilst Kurt fumbled in his bag for the keys, Blaine looked from left to right to make sure no-one was about before placing his hands on the door and trapping Kurt's body so he could press himself flush against his backside.

Feeling Blaine's dick press into his ass made Kurt absentmindedly drop the keys onto the hard floor, his eyes sliding shut when he let out groan. Resting his forehead against the door, he reached back and grabbed Blaine's hips, encouraging him to move as Kurt wiggled his ass, desperate for more contact.

Every moan Blaine pulled from Kurt seemed to be laced with increasing intensity. Pushing all thoughts aside, Kurt's hands on his hips was all the permission Blaine needed to begin rubbing against the other male. He was, again, so hard for Kurt that his mind was becoming clouded and he had to let any raw instinct he had take over as he pushed his cock into the curve of Kurt's exquisite ass. Leaning closer, he placed his mouth near Kurt's ear, determined to subject Kurt to the same torture he had dealt out earlier in the car.

**"Oh, sweet Kurt. I cannot wait to be inside of you. I'm going to fuck your gorgeous ass so hard."** He gave a forceful thrust of his hips to really drive the point home. **"Please, hurry and open the door beautiful."**

Blaine almost couldn't believe the words that were coming from his own mouth, he had never imagined he would ever say anything like that to a gentleman like Kurt but he was beside himself with lust and it wasn't like Kurt could understand him anyway. If he was honest Blaine always chose porn that had moans and a plethora of dirty talking. In an unexpected move Kurt pushed against him slightly to bend over to retrieve his keys putting himself in a position Blaine had only dreamt of before. His arms dropped to grasp Kurt's hips and squeezed, hoping to show Kurt just how much this position was affecting him.

"Fucking. Key." After Blaine's show of appreciation, Kurt stood and struggled to get the key in and turn the lock, not wanting to waste a second more fooling around with their clothes on. The door opened and they stumbled through it together. Stepping to the side, Kurt closed the door and turned the lock again. When Kurt turned to face Blaine the wicked grin that had featuring so prominently in the car returned and the look Blaine returned made Kurt's legs quiver and he dropped the keys and bag on the floor just before Blaine dove at him.

Pressed against the door, Kurt entwined his limbs with Blaine's, teeth clashing together desperate for control of the other's mouth. Kurt shoved at him and turned them around 180 degrees so that it was Blaine's back against the door. Blaine's hands grabbed Kurt's hips but Kurt quickly took hold of them and brought them to the front of his shorts. Clumsily they both pulled at the buttons and managed to push them down until Kurt could kick them free from his body. His expression suddenly turned to one of fright making Blaine immediately stop what he was doing.

"Oh shit!" It finally dawned on Kurt that he wasn't wearing any underwear which meant that they were still in the basement of the Bistro. Looking at Blaine's confused expression he tried desperately to try to make him understand the problem. Pointing at his shorts, frantically, Blaine's face only grew more confused, so he took a step around Blaine and picked them up.

It wasn't until Kurt had shown Blaine the shorts and kept pointing back and forth between them and his lower body that it dawned on Blaine. His face suddenly relaxed and he began to chuckle. His laughter, however, only seemed to upset Kurt more when his eyes narrowed on him, glaring at Blaine's amusement.

**"Oh no, Kurt. Here." **Reaching for his back pocket, Blaine pulled out Kurt's little black briefs and held them up in the air. Kurt instantly breathed a sigh of relief and went to reach for them. Holding them slightly back from Kurt's reached Blaine continued to dangle them from his fingers and laugh at Kurt's attempts to retrieve them when Kurt finally completed his task he jumped back and swatted Blaine on the arm before breaking into laughter himself.

"That was definitely a naughty move, B. Getting me worried that your boss would find these." He twirled his underwear in circles on one finger before a thought crossed his mind as he stalked back toward Blaine. "Why don't you keep these ones?" Kurt shoved the underwear back into Blaine's back pocket and smirked at his surprised expression before going to work on ridding Blaine of his own pants, suddenly feeling very on display.

Blaine couldn't believe it when Kurt gave him the underwear back. There was no way he was letting Kurt go anywhere during the Summer, even if it meant he had to tie the other boy down.

When Kurt finally managed to wriggled Blaine's pants down around his ankles, his eyes went wide with surprise. Now he had the chance to get an unhurried look at Blaine, he noticed the other boy first of all wasn't wearing any underwear but also that it was a wonder that he had managed to fit Blaine into his mouth. The horny part of Kurt thrilled with joy, if Blaine was just as enthusiastic with his fucking as he was with blowjobs then Kurt would be walking lopsided for days.

Kurt stripped him of his pants and then stood up then began to take off his tie, vest and finally shirt. Blaine felt kind of silly just standing there so he reached over to do the same for Kurt, pulling on his loose t-shirt until Kurt raised his arms so he could drag it over his head.

Both now rid of their clothes, they stared at one another. Blaine took in the soft appearance of Kurt's toned torso and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was by far the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, in life or on the internet. Light tan lines highlighted his biceps and his eyes fell down to the small thatch of hair, that had been clearly trimmed and maintained, framing his almost fully erect cock. Blaine's brain almost short circuited at the fact that this magnificent man was willing to let Blaine touch him, it made Blaine's breath catch in his throat and his stomach tense with nerves.

The only thing betraying the innocence of such a beautiful specimen was the smouldering look in Kurt's eyes as he ran them appreciably over Blaine's body. He could practically feel the waves of lust rolling off of Kurt like a tidal wave and his own cock twitched in anticipation, wondering exactly what Kurt thought of him, wondering if Kurt found him as handsome as he did him lovely.

Kurt had only seen two men naked in his life however neither of them could hold a candle to the vision that stood in front of him now. Blaine's boy like features sat atop a man's body. Soft eyes belayed a strong, lean and well defined body. Every breath he took, Kurt could see the muscles of his stomach contracting. His body surpassed anything Kurt could have ever imagined lay beneath his plain work uniform. Kurt could only think of one word to describe the man in front of him… Perfect.

Blaine watched, mesmerised by the graceful sway of Kurt's hips as he slowly approached him, gifting the room with a low moan when Kurt reached out to him to run a single finger along the full length of his now swollen shaft.

"Condom!" Kurt gasped, realising if he wanted Blaine inside him then he still needed to keep as safe as possible. After he spoke he withdrew his hand and took a step back. Blaine reached out for him, confused by his action, Kurt placed a hand to his chest whilst the other pointed to his erection.

"For us. Stay." He smiled.

Kurt darted off into the bathroom knowing Santana packed a box of condoms, originally meant to be a joke about Kurt's dry spell. Who would have known he'd actually get to use them? He pushed a few things around in the bathroom cupboard before grabbing a box and surveying the side of it to make sure they would be enough to accommodate Blaine. He didn't want to choke the poor man's dick. He grabbed a bottle of lube at the same time, even though he knew he would still be loose from Blaine's fingers earlier he wanted to make the slide as easy as possible.

Curious as to what Kurt was up to, Blaine made a move to go and find him when he appeared in the doorway holding a box in his hand. When Kurt came back in front of him, Blaine saw what he was holding and nodded his understanding. Kurt threw the objects onto the table next to the door and smiled at Blaine in a way he was hoping was reassuring. He could see the nerves across the other boys face and wanted to make sure he was okay with everything that was happening.

Blaine took a deep breath in before pulling Kurt back toward him, moaning when he felt Kurt's erection pushing into his stomach, bodies moulding against each other. Blaine groaned as Kurt pulled one of his hands down his back and encouraged Blaine to palm his ass. Blaine let one finger slip down to Kurt's hole, feeling the muscles giving to his finger once more. Kurt grasped Blaine's wrist and pulled it up to his mouth, sinking them past his lips and slicking three of them with his tongue. Blaine watched, wide eyed as Kurt's tongue massaged his fingers and he reluctantly withdrew them so he could go back to Kurt's ass. He pushed one finger in again, thrusting it gently whilst kissing Kurt softly. He moved his mouth to Kurt's neck as he pressed the second finger in and after a few moments of nibbling Kurt's neck he pushed a third finger in, twisting and pulling them apart to ready Kurt for his cock.

Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt's closed, mouth open and soft whines escaping him. Kurt slowly creaked his eyes open and reached his arm across to the condom box, pulling one out as Blaine still leisurely thrust his fingers in and out of Kurt. Ignoring everything his sex education lessons taught him, Kurt opened the condom packet with his teeth and pulled the condom out, reluctantly letting Blaine's fingers slip from him he took a small step back so he could align the condom to the helmet of Blaine's leaking cock. Kurt gently rolled it all the way down, taking care that there was enough room at the tip for him.

Blaine's nerves rose once more and he knew he was seconds away from losing his virginity to the man in his arms. He pulled Kurt back to him, by his hips and turned them around so that Kurt's back was against the door once more. He put his hands on Kurt's ass, spreading his cheeks and Kurt instinctively lifted one leg to wrap around Blaine's waist, thankful for the height difference between the two. He waited for the feeling of Blaine pushing against him and when it didn't come Kurt snapped his head up and looked into Blaine's eyes. There were several things to be found in his beautiful caramel depths, want, need and lust but among them however was one emotion that stood out clearly, Kurt could only label it as awe. He couldn't understand why it was there but the amazement in his eyes was clear. Not wanting to break the moment but unable to ask him, Kurt reached between them and took hold of Blaine, watching him glance down between them and then back to Kurt's own eyes several times until the tip of him bumped against Kurt's hole.

_This is it. This, is it._ The impact of the moment caught up to Blaine again, rendering him immobile as Kurt guided him. Looking repeatedly from between their near joined bodies and Kurt's beautiful face, Blaine willed himself to move with him. He bade a silent goodbye to the boy as Kurt slowly pushed him inside his hot body. Blaine's eyes remained fixed to Kurt's, memorising everything from the darker blue flecks in his eye to the soft whimper that escaped his throat at he lowered himself completely onto Blaine.

It had to be heaven, the physical sensation of Kurt surrounding him was unlike anything Blaine had ever felt before. He was warm and tight, the muscles inside him gripping every inch of him tightly. Kurt began to rise and fall over him slowly, massaging his shaft in the best way Blaine could have imagined making his balls tighten and almost tingle. When Kurt's head rolled to the side and Blaine heard him whisper his name, he snapped out of his daze and began moving with Kurt, trying to match his hip rolls.

"Blaine." He filled Kurt completely, stretching him wider than he thought possible, there was a lacing of pain involved as Kurt's body tried to accommodate the new pairing but the pleasure of feeling completely owned by Blaine had Kurt's body almost singing in ecstasy. They gently moved together, Blaine's eyes still on Kurt, eyes full of wonderment.

Blaine simply couldn't give up this man now. He would find a way, possibly through Quinn or Kurt's friend. He would find a way to tell Kurt he would do whatever he wanted if he would only agree to be Blaine's for as long as he was in France. Blaine began to move a little faster, his hips moving in a staccato rhythm, short and sharp, testing the strength and force with which he could take Kurt. Kurt seemed to catch on with Blaine's plan and encourage him with low moans. He felt Kurt's inner muscles squeeze him, forcing him to close his eyes momentarily and let out a sharp gasp. When he opened his eyes again, Kurt threw him a playful smile letting Blaine know he had done it on purpose.

Kurt couldn't help himself when he watched the reaction he got from Blaine, he needed him to up the pace and fuck into him a bit faster and since words were no good between them Kurt had to let him know in his own way and he was extremely pleased with the response Blaine gave him. Blaine pushed Kurt harder against the door and used the leverage to start driving himself harder inside of him, reaching the small bundle of nerves Kurt so desperately wanted to be touched. He let his eyes closed and cried out against Blaine's sweat covered neck, holding on to his shoulders tightly as Blaine plunged into his ass over and over again.

The overwhelming sensation running through his body had Blaine's head spinning. Kurt felt completely amazing and all Blaine could think was more, he wanted more of this feeling, wanted Kurt to keep moaning his name and Blaine's untrained body began moving frantically in an effort to obtain his elusive more.

With every thrust came a guttural grunt of pleasure from deep within Blaine's throat, his movements became somewhat jerky and erratic almost as if he couldn't establish a rhythm which was completely foreign to what Kurt was used to. It almost felt like when he and his first boyfriend had lost their virginity together. Kurt knew it was probably just the heat of the moment, still being relative strangers that must be getting to Blaine but still, he didn't want this to be over before they even had a chance to begin so Kurt tried a different tactic to get his attention.

Kurt began to push against his shoulders, alternating between 'B' and his full name. It finally broke through to the single-mindedness of his actions and Blaine stopped his movements. The second Blaine stopped Kurt wriggled his leg in an effort to get Blaine to release it from his hold. Kurt's wiggling scared Blaine, had he hurt him? Did Kurt no longer want to continue? Blaine's internal questions were soon answered when Kurt took his hand into his and winked at him. Turning him around, Kurt walked around him and pulled the other boy towards the couch before dropping his hand. Blaine was confused once more, what did Kurt want?

Kurt saw the look of frustration run across Blaine's face when he had made him stop and he came very close to breaking out in laughter before a new look crossed his features, one of utter confusion. Blaine looked as if he had absolutely no idea what Kurt wanted him to do. In his own experiences by now Kurt would have either been pushed face down onto the sofa and taken from behind or he would be atop his partner and riding them but perhaps Blaine was just being a gentleman and waiting for Kurt to decide which position he preferred.

Kurt softly smiled at Blaine and gently pushed him backwards until he fell back onto the couch, sitting up. Blaine wasn't sure why he hadn't tried to do something to help the situation along; after all he knew what to do. Maybe it was just nerves at having to actually put it into 'practice' that had rendered him useless at that moment.

Kurt straddled Blaine and slid his body against Blaine's as he kissed down the side of his face and across his collarbone, enjoying the feel of Blaine's hard cock as it nestled between his ass cheeks. When Kurt smiled, Blaine smiled back and placed his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt thought he'd never met anyone as classically handsome or considerate as Blaine but he just wanted the other man back inside him. Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and turned his own head to the side to engage him in a hard kiss. Raising his hips up he tried to reposition him back to his opening but Blaine's small, stuttering hip movements meant his cock was forced to the side of Kurt's cheeks, poking each one, every time. Kurt broke the kiss and nodded his head whilst taking one of Blaine's hands and leading it round underneath his ass.

Blaine's eyes widened slightly, realising Kurt meant for him to guide himself inside to bring them back together. After a bit more fumbling he felt the first ring of muscle meet the tip of his erection and he pulled Kurt's hips down to slide himself back in, making him groan out Kurt's name.

Kurt set the pace by placing his hands on the back of the couch. Blaine was truly mystifying, almost acting as if he was clueless as to what to do but it didn't matter once they began moving together with an almost perfect ease. Kurt reached down to fist his own cock once Blaine's was, once more, hitting his prostate on almost every second downward thrust. Blaine's eyes travelled down Kurt's body and placed his hand over Kurt's, following the pattern he set.

Kurt built his tempo up and let go of his cock, allowing Blaine to take over. Riding Blaine meant it felt as if he was deeper and deeper within Kurt and Kurt knew it wouldn't take much before he was coming, especially with Blaine's fist gripping him tighter and tighter.

**"So… Uhh, beautiful, Kurt. You feel so good, finally. Finally with you."**

Blaine let go of Kurt's hips to bring his spare hand up to Kurt's chest, palming his chest and punching his nipple between his thumb and forefinger in time with clenching his fingers around Kurt's girth. Kurt felt himself on the edge of coming when Blaine let go of his cock and his chest, grabbing his hips and thrusting up, throwing Kurt off of his own rhythm.

It was getting to be too much for Blaine, he saw pre-come spreading across his hands whilst he was erratically jerking Kurt and he felt Kurt's ass tense around his dick and he knew, from a few friends and some intense Googling, that it was the signal that Kurt would be reaching his release soon. Knowing that he would be unavoidably be following Kurt soon he took matters into his own hands, hoping he could bring them both the rest of the way.

"B, fuck. Blaine. What are you… Oh, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, almost exasperated at the change in… Whatever it was he was doing. Kurt's bafflement was starting to interfere with his pleasure. Blaine seemed to lack the finesse of someone that knew what he was supposed to do. Kurt had been trying to drop him hints but he supposed this is what happened when you didn't really _know_ your partner.

Blaine could sense Kurt's frustration and it made him try that much harder to give Kurt was he needed even though he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to get him there. Why was this so hard? He masturbated enough but somehow sex was completely different. It wasn't as if Kurt could tell him and Blaine couldn't ask either. It was then that Blaine realised he was simply too inept at reading the signals Kurt's body provided. If he told Kurt the truth, would it make a difference? Would Kurt ask to stop or, worse, laugh at him? Blaine suddenly felt he had no choice, he didn't want to keep disappointing Kurt and so made the decision and braced himself for whatever response he received.

Without any warning Blaine ceased all movement and tightened his grasp on Kurt's hips, trying to tell him to do the same. They were both breathing heavily and Kurt could tell Blaine was just as agitated as he was but why stop? Kurt was sure they could figure out a way to… Remove the terrified look from Blaine's face. _What's happening?_

There was one word in English whose meaning Blaine knew for sure. It was something Quinn's friends used to taunt him with frequently. He dredged up the courage to look Kurt in the eyes and removed one of his hands to point a finger into his chest and whispered his confession.

"Virgin."

Kurt didn't respond right away so Blaine repeated himself once more in a louder tone of voice, hoping he had pronounced it correctly.

"You're a virgin? Virgin?" Blaine nodded, repeated the word and then lowered his head as if in shame. Kurt looked for any trace of deception but found none, he wasn't sure what to see in Blaine's face. He didn't know a man that would say something like that if it wasn't true. There was far too much stigma attached to being a virgin. It did explain Blaine's hesitance and a few of the jerky movements he had made but Kurt saw nothing wrong with being a virgin. If he hadn't had gotten out of his cow-town for College he probably would have remained a virgin, the town too small to find that special person.

Kurt thought quickly, if this was Blaine's first time he would have just been trying to do things right and Kurt had gone and basically made him feel ashamed. Kurt felt his chest compress as he looked down at Blaine's downtrodden expression again. He resolved to himself that if Blaine wanted to continue then he would as well. Kurt knew this had just become a delicate situation and he wanted to treat Blaine with every kindness that he deserved, even if they couldn't understand one another.

"Blaine, please look at me. Please?" Kurt raised his chin up with one hand and smiled even though Blaine grimaced as if he had been struck in the face. If Kurt had known the truth beforehand he would have… Would have… Well, the times for would have's passed Kurt would show him the patience, tenderness and guidance the rest of the way through properly, he deserved that much.

Kurt got up from the couch, wincing slightly as Blaine fell from him. He leant over and slipped the condom off of Blaine's waning erection and dropped it into a nearby wastebasket.

Blaine sighed, he knew it was over and that Kurt was going to kick him out. He took a few more deep breaths, trying to stop himself from crying and half expecting Kurt to erupt into laughter any second before sending him on his way.

"Well, guess we don't need that." Kurt had gotten himself tested before flying to make sure there wasn't any nasties lurking from his last ex that would interrupt his trip. The idea that they wouldn't be requiring condoms any longer sent a thrill through Kurt's body, he was eager to feel Blaine against him, skin on skin, as intimate as one could get.

Catching Blaine off guard Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine shoulders and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Blaine responded hesitantly, unsure if it was an American tradition to send one's failed lover off with a goodbye kiss but when Kurt smiled at him a glimmer of hope flooded Blaine's chest, maybe the knowledge of his status didn't matter to Kurt, maybe he hadn't changed his mind after all.

"We're going to do this properly." Kurt had to tug on Blaine's arm a bit to get him moving but when he began to follow him, Kurt led him down the hallway and opened a door to reveal a bedroom. Blaine looked at the few items around the room and concluded it must be Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt turned around to face Blaine and gestured his arm forward asking Blaine to enter the room.

Blaine's eyes did the asking for him when he didn't walk in straight away, he wanted to be sure that this was what Kurt wanted and Kurt couldn't have found Blaine anymore endearing as he did at that point. Again he held out his hand and waited for Blaine to take it, feeling his fingers tremble Kurt brought it to his lips and kissed their tips trying to give Blaine the answer he seemed to need.

* * *

><p>Yep, I did awkward sex. What? I don't think virgin!Blaine would be a sex god... Just yet ;)<p> 


End file.
